


I Met Your Sisters. They Were Actually Very Nice.

by AreYouKiddingMe (orphan_account)



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AreYouKiddingMe
Summary: Rain meets Rain and Rain and also Rain. Basically Rain meets the clone Rain's.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Met Your Sisters. They Were Actually Very Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm wasting my brain cells on these's films. Oh, yeah, it's cause I love Jill and Rain.
> 
> Capcom ruined the series after 3 and Paul ruined the characters in favour of his wife.

The first and original Rain had been a tough fighter. She'd received quite a number of bites from the infected, but still she lasted until the end.

"Rain!" Alice looked back at seeing the woman kicking away one of the infected.

"I got it!" she snapped, ready to end the undead creature once and for all.

However, before she could even pull the trigger a gun shot rang out and the zombie dropped dead in front of her.

"Fuck! I just got zombie brains in my mouth!" She now spat on the floor as Alice laughed.

"You think that's fucking funny," Rain glared as she hit the on the arm, nearly knocking her off her feet in the process.

"Ow!" Alice whined. "Geez, Rain! We all don't have your strength."

"Come on," Jill smirked as she past them both.

"You better wipe that smug grin off your face," Rain snarled at her, annoyed that she of all people had done that to her.

"Shush!" she quickly quietened her.

Heavy footsteps could now be heard. Not soon after a man approached them, and not just any man. No, he was rather large, with a well muscular body to be able to hold a rather large axe and meat tenderiser in one. There was a sack over his head with a chain fastened around his neck, huge nails stuck out of his back, arms and even his head.

"Hey there big guy," Rain grinned, happy to see something rather different for a change.

"Don't encourage it!" Jill hissed at her.

"How do we take that thing down?" Alice asked in a panic.

Just as they readied themselves another creature emerged. This one was also different. It dragged along a rather large weapon too, but this broke off into four separate spikes. It had a cloth over the top of its head, exposing a rather large gaping hole for a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. There was also a rather disfigured hump on its back with a great big eye ball that seemed to be taking in all its surroundings. 

"Okay, now that's disturbing." Rain pointed out.

"And he's not?" Alice question, looking to the hooded man.

"Nah, I kinda like the executioner look." She smirked. "Maybe I should do the same."

"Concentrate ladies!" Jill reminded them.

Rain reloaded her gun and was ready to go. Jill was also ready, Alice not so much.

"Shit," she now fumbled with the mag.

"Watch out!" Rain warned as the axe came crushing down.

The three managed to roll out of the way and just in time too. The thing with the eye on its back now brought it's weapon down in unison, but not where the three women were. No, rather right near the executioner, who groaned in response as he raised his axe again.

"Looks like they're distracted by one another," Jill thought.

"Good. It'll give us time to run," Alice thought thankfully.

The pair turned, ready to run until Jill noticed Rain was still stood there. She grabbed her by the arm and tore her away. 

"Come on!" she hissed. 

"Aw, but I wanted to see the epic conclusion." She sighed.

"Money's on the big axe guy," Alice nodded, until it cut into the other things fleshy lump to then be sprayed by acid. "Maybe not."

The trio then quickly took off again, running down the road when all of a sudden it was like someone turned on a light. The scenery had suddenly changed to a suburban area. 

"Weren't we just..." Jill thought, turning to look back. 

"Don't matter, we got company!" Rain warned, readying her gun.

A hoard of zombies were now running towards them, passing an upturned car. They quickly dealt with the hoard of undead and then looked around the area. 

"Should we check for survivors?" Alice suggested.

"I doubt they'd be any," Rain shrugged.

Rain headed up to the nearby house to look through the window, seeing nothing of interest. Jill now walked over to the unturned car, with Alice a little behind her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Jill now asked at finding a woman behind the wheel.

"I'm trapped," came the reply.

"Hold on, I'm coming." She told her as she ran around to the other side, grabbing the door to pull it open. She then helped the woman slide free of the wreckage. 

"Thanks so much," the woman smiled gratefully at her. "I thought I was a goner."

Jill looked to her in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" she now asked, brows furrowing. "I've not been bitten have I?" 

"N-No," Jill shook her head in bewilderment.

"Rain?" Alice eyed her up.

"How'd you know my name?" the woman questioned.

"You find anyone," Rain asked as she walked over.

"Oh, shit!" the pair thought shocked to see each other.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rain glared, gun at the ready.

The clone looked to her. "Hey! Whoa, don't shoot me. My names Rain."

"Bullshit!" Rain snapped, ready to end the woman.

"Calm down!" Jill quickly stepped between them. "There's got to be a logical reason behind this."

"No reason for me not to kill that thing," she snarled. 

"Rain, just put the gun down." Jill ordered as the other Rain cowered slightly. 

"I don't understand," she told them warily.

"It's alright," Alice soothed. "She's not all bad usually."

"Rain," Jill glared making her lower the gun. "Give her a gun."

"No!" they both said in unison, now looking to each other.

Jill frowned. "You need something to protect yourself with."

"I can't," the double sighed. 

Jill looked to her. "I know it's hard."

"I'm against them. I protested."

Jill finally got the message and left it at that.

"What kind of bullshit is this," Rain groaned. "What sort of freak am I?"

"No time to ponder, we need to keep moving." Jill sighed.

"Where do you think you're going," Rain glared at herself.

"I can't stay here, not with those things."

"Rain!" Jill frowned.

"She ain't coming. I don't like it," Rain thought disgusted. "It's disgusting to see it look like me."

"Please," the double pleaded. "I don't want be left here."

"You can come with us," Jill insisted.

"Thank you," she smiled, jogging over in her high heels.

"I hate you for this!" Rain snarled as she quickly took point.

Jill shook her head while taking the Rain double by the arm. "Alice," she called back.

"I'm coming," the other woman replied as she ran over to join them.

They now headed down the empty streets, until something or someone ran out of an alleyway. It was a woman, or what once was a woman, wearing a well tatty dress and no shoes. Her face was covered in blood and her teeth rotten and blood stained. She ran at the group, only to have Rain stop her. Her hand on the woman's neck as she tried desperately to attack. Rain took note of who this woman was immediately.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she fumed, hitting the thing in the face rather harshly with her fist.

"What is it?" Jill asked, gun at the ready.

The zombie shook it's head and tried again, only for Rain to kick it in the chest this time. She rolled over herself, but got back up again ready to attack once more.

"That's it!" Rain now reached for her gun again. "I'm sick of this shit!"

The zombie stood still as if shocked at seeing what she was seeing. 

"Is that?" Jill now questioned, reaching out to lower Rain's gun.

"What are you doing?" Rain glared. 

"She's not attacking," Jill warned.

"So!" Rain frowned.

The zombie version of herself walked over, her grimy hand coming up to the originals face. 

"Get the fuck off me! You filthy bitch!" she pulled away disgusted that the thing would want to touch her.

"Rain," Jill now tried to hold off a laugh. 

"What!" Rain glared at her, raising her gun again.

"I think she recognises you."

"So fucking what!" Rain snapped. 

"I think...."

"Don't you even fucking say it," she now frowned.

"She's not attacking and she seems to like you," Alice suggested with a smile. "I think we should keep her."

"No fucking way!" 

"Aw, come on. Think of them as sisters." 

The suburban clone smiled nervously behind them. 

"You're both fucking deranged," Rain shook her head in disbelief as she walked off muttering to herself.

Jill gestured to the zombie Rain, who now caught sight of the suburban Rain and walked over to her too.

"Seems they all have a connection with one another," Jill thought at watching the pair interact, or much rather suburban Rain shying away from the zombie version of herself.

"Why's it's attracted to me?" suburban Rain flinched.

"She is you," Jill told her.

"But I really don't feel comfortable around her, I mean me." She said as she tried to stay away from the decayed version of herself.

"I think you'll be alright," Jill reassured. "She'll protect you, or you'll protect you."

"Hey, sour puss!" Alice shouted to Rain who was a little ahead of them, angrily waiting. "I can't believe you'd want to shoot your own sisters."

"They're not my fucking sisters," Rain huffed.

They continued on until the air around them started to cool drastically, soon they were walking on thick snow. 

"What the fuck is this now?" Rain seethed. 

A woman wearing a body warmer in this temperature walked over to them. 

"I'm so fucking done!" she screamed at seeing yet another version of herself. 

This Rain seemed stronger and more agile as she quickly demonstrated by taking out Alice and the suburban Rain with ease. The zombie version of herself ran in, only to get kicked into the side of a sub and knocked out.

"Shit!" Jill cursed as she pulled out her gun.

The infected Rain walked over as if nothing could stop her. The Red Queen gave her the order to kill.

"Got it," she smirked as she ran at herself.

"I don't give a damn what you say, this one's as good as dead."

Jill could only agree with her after pumping the woman with bullets had no effect. They were simply discarded through her finger ends after travelling through her body. 

"That's gross," Rain pulled a face only to then get punched by herself.

"Once I'm done killing you, clone. I'll kill the other two," the infected version of herself smirked.

"Here's the problem," Rain now recovered enough to warn her. "I'm the original."

"Lies!" the infected Rain snarled as she grabbed herself by the throat. "You're too weak to be an original. Plus you're half infected like that one over there. You don't stand a chance against me."

Jill shot at the infected woman, but it only resulted in Rain being thrown across the snowy landscape.

"Rain!" Jill shouted with worry. "Are you alright?"

Rain nodded as she pulled herself up.

Alice now stood after recovering slightly to keep the infected Rain busy for at least a second or two.

"You can't kill me," the infected version smugly told them.

Rain stood to quickly stab herself in the back only to be slammed to the ground in return. Zombie Rain quickly recovered and was more than willing to run in and bite herself on the neck, only to also be thrown aside like a rag doll. This left the suburban Rain, Jill and Alice to all shoot at her now.

"That's just getting really annoying," she glared as she stood.

She ran at Alice and kicked her in the chest, breaking a rib.

"Alice!" Jill yelled at seeing her go down.

Jill received a broken arm in kind.

"Jill! What happened?" Alice breathed through the pain.

"She broke my arm," Jill hissed.

Rain turned over in the snow, spitting out the blood from her mouth. She looked over at her clones and hoped they'd listen to her. They ran over, both taking an arm each while Rain quickly stood to open her body warmer.

"Get off me!" she snarled, trying to pull herself free.

Rain looked to the device on her chest before reaching out to grab it. It wouldn't budge, so she did the only thing logical and punched it. The glass shattered, sending a large surge of energy through its hosts body. Infected Rain dropped to her knees, panting slightly as Rain grabbed it again.

"Why won't this fucking thing come off already?" she groaned.

She hit it again, sending yet another shockwave though it's host. This time it slipped off with somewhat ease, deep tendrils were pulled from under the skin making Rain cry out. Eventually they were worked free and the thing was quickly discarded.

"We thought you wanted to kill her?" Alice breathed through clenched teeth.

Rain shrugged. "What's one more?" she sighed as she looked down on the unconscious infected form of herself.

"Is she alright?" suburban Rain asked.

Rain nodded. "Yeah, I should think so."

Zombie Rain looked down upon her infected twin waiting until she awoke.

"Get away from me," the infected Rain frowned at the sight before her.

Zombie Rain backed off, feeling somewhat left out.

"Hey," Rain called to her. "Come here."

The zombie version of herself ran over and before the original knew what she was doing she took herself on a hug, while the suburban and infected Rain looked to her in disbelief.

"We're all the same," she told them. "Get used to it, cause I'm sure not anytime soon."

Jill and Alice just laughed.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she now beckoned them as she walked off with her arm over her zombie self.


End file.
